Mud Love
by mariskarox44
Summary: A storm strands our favorite detectives and puts them closer than they have ever been. All is good until a scary story comes true.
1. Chapter 1

Mud love  
Chapter 1  
P.o.v. Elliot Stabler  
I pulled onto the mud covered road trying to keep my handle on the car. Olivia and I were on our way to question a suspect and while we were on our way to question them about two hours outside of Boston on grid roads a storm began. We have been temporarily reassigned to the Boston PD and had just flown in this day when they ordered us to go question a suspect. The storm had cleared slightly but was the rain was still coming down hard. I could feel my heart skipping when we hit a large mud hole. I keep up my speed and try my hardest ,but of course to top of a wonderful day, we get stuck. I try the gas a few more time before I give up. Olivia finally looks up from the case file. Her hair is slightly out of place and her make-up fading but after a long day she still looked good.  
"I'll push!" Olivia states and jumps out of the car before I can reply.  
We do the usual drill for trying to get a car unstuck but it doesn't help. I can see Olivia's figure come back to her door. When she slides inside I can't help myself. I laugh hard at her appearance she is covered in mud from head to toe.  
"Shut -up" she smiles slightly." what are we going to do. We could walk to the farm we passed back there."  
I control myself then ask, "No cell service?"  
She shakes her head. We finally agree to walk to the farm. We grab our carry on bags that were still in the car. It's cold and the rain is whipping In our faces. It's not long before we get to the farm. We notice a sign.  
' Sheryl and Bernie's bed and breakfast.'  
We walk up the porch steps and knock on the door. An elderly lady opens they door. For some reason get appearance reminds me somewhat of how I picture . Well I mean pictured as a kid. She has long white hair pulled back into a bun, she's wearing an apron dress and has small silver framed glasses place upon her nose.  
"Well hello folks! What can I do you for?" She says in a sweet voice.  
"well we got stuck on the road and were wondering if we could use your phone to call for someone." Olivia explained.  
The lady took I'm oliva's appearance and let out a small chuckle," I guess he made you push!"  
Olivia nodded.  
"well actually folks the power is totally out so that means the phones and we won't have anyone out here till tomorrow , but you two are welcome to stay here and wait it out. After all it is a bed and breakfast."  
Olivia looked at me and we silently communicated like we had mastered so well.  
" I guess I could go for a shower." Olivia joked.  
We walked through the cozy home. From what I could see with the lights out, there was a large dining room with a few couches and chairs; there was a kitchen with a large island right in the middle.  
"So how many people do you usually get?" I asked.  
" Well, we have two rooms, right now we have another couple here, but usually we have one room booked at all times and sometimes a second in the summer. We just wanted a small business." the lady answered," Well that's the grand tour. As you may have caught from the sign I am Sheryl." she held out her hand.  
"I am Elliot Stabler." I hold my hand and back away to let Olivia.  
" I'm Olivia Benson."  
I know Sheryl is processing our names but she decides not to say anything.  
"Well let's get you two settled in your rooms." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

P.O.V Elliot Stabler

Sheryl showed us to our room. Unfortunately this bed and breakfast is usually for couples so only one bed is available. I opted to sleep on the floor but Olivia insisted that I stop being silly. She told me that we are both adults and best friends, and we both know how to be professional about it. Little does she know that it will be harder for me than her. I have loved her since the day she stepped foot in the precinct. That's why right now it is harder than ever to try and keep my mind off of the perfect, toned, wet, naked body in the shower. I hope the power comes on soon. Fortunately for Olivia the bed and breakfast has a generator hooked up for their water heater and pump.

I hear a soft knock and a girl's voice.

"Is everyone decent?"

"Yes." I reply.

A young blonde haired girl enters the room.

"Hi I'm Shonna. I'm Sheryl's daughter. I came to tell you that supper will be ready in a couple minutes."

"Hello, I am Elliot Stabler."

"Well hello there!" The tone in her voice makes me smile. "I'll see you down there Elliot!"

"Okay."

Olivia emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later. She is dressed in slim skinny jeans and a white cami. Her hair is wet and curly hanging around her shoulders. She looks damn sexy!

"Hey liv, supper is ready."

She finished putting her things away.

"Okay let's go."

The house was dark other than the ominous glow of the various candles lit throughout the house. When we reached the table I saw Sheryl and her daughter and another couple. Olivia and I took a seat beside each other. After a little prayer we began to eat. The introductions and questions came. The couple across from us were newlyweds and this was their honeymoon. Their names were Dex and Rachael.

"So where are you two from?" Rachael asked.

" Well New York, we are just here on business." Olivia stated.

"Oh, I though you two might have been newlyweds also!"

We both gave her a funny look.

"Well you are together aren't you?"

We both shook our heads and looked at each other.

"No! I mean we are partners." Olivia quickly stated.

Everyone gave us funny looks at this, so I save Olivia.

"We are detectives for the NYPD. We work for the Special Victims Unit."

"Oh Okay sorry, you just look like such a cute couple, I .. Um sorry!"

"It's fine." Olivia smiled.

"So what brings you out to the country?" Sheryl asked.

"Well we are actually supposed to be on a case right now, but as you know we got stuck!" I answered.

"Oh! What case?" Dex asked through a mouthful of potatoes.

"We can't discuss an active case."

Sheryl spoke with a little fright in her voice. "Hopefully it isn't about the b'n'b terrorist!"

"What's that?" Rachael asked.

"Well, it started about twenty years ago, a young man married a wife and they had their honeymoon at a bed and breakfast. His wife died from uncooked chicken. He was so mad the he marries a wife and honeymoons at bed and breakfasts and on the third day he kills his wife and everyone else in the building."

"Ma! Stop scaring them with that old ghost story!" Shonna yelled.

"Wow! That's not the one we are here for, I can tell you that much!" I say.

_**Very short I know! I got another chapter coming, actually the rest of the story is coming! YAYA Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Narrators P.O.V

Elliot lay awake in the small room. They had the window open but still he seemed to be sweating in the humid stormy weather. Elliot could feel Olivia moving beside him.

"El, you awake?" Olivia whispered.

"Ya."

"Oh My God I am so hot, I am stuck to the sheets!"

Elliot couldn't see her but could imagine her half naked body lying beside him. She went to bed wearing a tank top and grey sweat pants, but he knew that she now lay clad in only a tank top and underwear, ,earlier, he felt her squirm around to take off her sweatpants.

"I know. I think I am going to take a shower, I am sure I won't be waking anyone." Elliot said referring to the moans and groans coming from the room across the hall.

Both Elliot and Olivia laugh.

Once in the shower Elliot allowed himself to surrender to the cold stream of water. As it runs down his body he tilts his head back and relaxes. He immediately tenses when he feels the warm body of his partner press up against his own. His mind goes crazy as she kneels in front of him and strokes his length. Elliot moans as he feels her take him in her mouth. He feels his release coming and moans out her name while emptying himself.

Elliot's eyes shoot open and he sees the mess he has left on the wall of the shower and his hand. He wonders if his moan transferred from his dream to real life. He wonders if she heard him... or anyone else for that matter. That was not the first time he had imagined her. Plenty of showers and dreams throughout their partnership, even his divorce preceding were affected. He and Cathy were working things out. One night after a nice dinner and the kids leaving the two made love. The final straw was when Elliot continued to move inside his wife and moan Olivia's name at the same time. He had always been stuck on her. Her beauty, Her humour, Her kind heart, and her way with victims.

Elliot cleaned himself up and exited the shower. He threw on a fresh pair of boxers and slid back into bed. Olivia's breathing had evened out so Elliot closed his eyes and tried his best to dream about anything but Olivia. Elliot awoke a couple hours later. He felt a very chilled breeze and couldn't find a blanket. He jumped out of the bed to close the window that was letting in the rain and cold air. He found the blanket then jumped back into bed and pulls the blanket over him and Olivia.

"I am so cold." She mumbles drowsily.

"Ya me too."

Elliot can feel her move close to him. There is a small amount of her body heat on his side. He looks down at her. Her whole body is pressed up against his side.

Without opening her eyes she says. "What? You really think after making me push the car tonight, that you are getting out of snuggling?" She opens her eyes and turns facing away from Elliot, "Come here I am frozen!"

Elliot moves in behind her and wraps his arms around her small frame. Other than the small amount of awkwardness between them they both drift calmly off to sleep.

**_Well, I think that Olivia is controlling herself way better than Elliot... I am sorry but this a little OOC... Eh what ever it's done, might as well let you read it! Reveiw!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Narrator's P.O.V

Elliot awoke happy. He could feel Olivia lying across his chest with his arms around her and their legs tangled together. He loved how this felt so normal. Elliot opened his eyes to see her staring at him. He smiled.

"Good Morning!" He said with a yawn.

"Morning." Olivia's face had an uneasy smirk.

"Liv? What's the matter?"

Olivia didn't speak she just turned her head and looked at his hands. While his arms were wrapped to lovingly around her, his hands were resting on her boy cut clad ass. He pulled them away quickly.

"Livvie I am really sorry!"

"El! It's fine. I just have to go to the bathroom." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Elliot watched her as she walked to the bathroom. He hoped to god that the power was on. He could hear thunder and rain. He couldn't spend another night like this, He couldn't risk another slip up.

Olivia slipped back into bed and cuddled under the covers. She shivered so, naturally, Elliot wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He sat upright and she lay across his chest. He stroked his hands through her hair as they both thought about how natural this felt. Olivia's stomach ruined a perfect moment by letting out a loud growl.

"I'm hungry. What time do you think it is?"

"It is..." Elliot grabbed his watch off the nightstand," Holy! It's already 11:30."

"Wow! I haven't slept this late since grade two!" Olivia laughed. She slid out of bed throwing on some sweats and heard Elliot groan at the cold air.

"Awe! Come on Elli I think I smell bacon!"

"Haha! Funny! You think all men think about is food?"

Olivia smiled," Ya... Well that and sex!"

When they reached the dining room Sheryl had a brunch set out on the table. Everyone was already there.

"Detectives so glad you could join us! Sit we will pray!"

"So how was your sleep?" Dex asked.

"Very good thank- you, how about yours?" Elliot smiled.

"Fine."

Candles were scattered around the table so Elliot presumed the power was still off.

"Was anyone here to check out the power?" Olivia asked.

"No the storm has not yielded so no one could make it out. It has been on and off hailing, and my neighbour tells me on our radios that there is a tornado watch."

Elliot and Dex cleared the table and were doing some work in the cellar. Sheryl, Rachael, Shonna and Olivia sat in the kitchen washing dishes and peeling potatoes.

"So Sheryl if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Bernie?" Rachael asked from the sink where she washed with Shonna.

"A few years ago he suffered a heart attack. He passed away."

"Oh I am sorry, my grandfather died of a heart attack."

"What about you Olivia? Where's your family?"

Olivia considered lying but decided against it.

"I have no siblings, my mother died. Fell down a flight of stairs. Drunk as usual. She was always drunk. Mad and depressed. I guess I would be to if I was raped." Olivia said.

"Oh I am sorry, I couldn't imagine that, I don't know what I would do, how would you move on?"

"Especially if you had a constant reminder." Olivia whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sheryl asked.

Olivia fought to keep her tears at bay.

"I am the constant reminder... I am the product of my mother's rape."

"I am so sorry." Sheryl reached across the table and put a hand on Olivia's.

"Ya me too. It's probaly not good for my mental health but fighting these creeps lets me sleep at night though." Olivia felt she couldn't handle it anymore." Please excuse me."

She put down her potato peeler and left the room. She walked up to the room and sat on the bed. She held her head in her hands and tried to control her emotions. This is how Elliot found her. From many years of experience he knew she isn't going to talk about it, but he felt an urge to comfort her. He sat beside her and rubbed her back. He held her for awhile then let her lay with her head in his lap. He smoothed her hair away from her face and hushed her till she calmed down. He thought she had fallen asleep until he heard her speak.

"Thank- you."

"You're welcome." Elliot knew he was taking a risk," You want to talk about it."

Olivia stayed silent for awhile but to Elliot's surprise she spoke.

"I told them about my mother. And dad. I told them I didn't blame her for nearly killing me many times, I don't know if I'd be any different."

Elliot sat her up and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes you would, You would love that child no matter how it was conceived."

Olivia noticed something different in Elliot's eyes. Their eyes stayed glued to each other's until Olivia made a move. She brought her face closer to his until their lips just barely brushed. Both of them closed their eyes enjoying the sensation of being so close. Elliot finally brought his hands up to the back of her head and closed the space and crashed their lips together. It was soft and sweet. Olivia rested her forehead on Elliot's and failed to stop the most dangerous words she would ever speak," I love you"

She instantly regretted the words. She felt so silly. But her mind was changed by the next five words.

"God I love you too!"

Their lips crashed back together. Olivia straddled Elliot's lap. Elliot's hands discovered each and every curve of Olivia's body. The urgency of the kiss made them act on their wants and needs. They wanted this. They needed this. But they obviously weren't think about if it was best. All thoughts flowed to Elliot's head when he gripped the hem of Olivia's shirt and pulled it over her head.

**_oo yayaysaayyyayaayayayayay ! review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elliot's P.O.V

I can feel my dick hardening at the sight of my partner, best friend, and hopefully soon lover's perky breasts spilling over the top of her black lace bra. All I want is her so I bring my lips down on the smooth skin. I move my hands from her hair to the clasp at the back. I pop it open and moan in response to the new exposed skin. I lick my way to her nipple and suck it trying for a response. I harden painfully when a very sexy and smooth moan escapes her mouth. Her back arches and her grip in my hair tightens. While she arches her back, her sex comes in contact with mine.

She moans and grinds down on my hips. I can't take this anymore. I quickly flip us. I am out of my jeans, tee, and boxers quickly, and I make quick work of her yoga pants. I pull them down and groan in approval of her matching lace boy cut panties. I love them but they have got to go! I slide them off and bring my mouth down on hers. I take a mental photo of the exotic beauty in front of me. My fingers slowly play with her wet clit and I lower my mouth to her ear. In between kisses to her neck I ask her "Are you sure?"

It takes her a few moments to focus on my question and not my fingers.

"Defiantly!"

I remove my fingers but keep my head close to hers. I slowly push my tip in first, making sure she has no objections then I push in all the way. I am so hot when I see the reaction on her face and hear her moan. It is the most exotic thing I have ever heard. I moan in response. Olivia was so tight yet inviting. We set a pase.

"God El! Harder! Faster!"

I obey. I am totally lost when Olivia's legs spread all the way and my hips smack hers. I am almost tipped over the edge, never going this deep. I thrust faster and harder hoping to bring her with me.

"Oh Fuck!" I begin to panic when I realize that I am not wearing anything. I hear Olivia tip over the edge so I let her ride it out, then quickly pull out and take matters into my own hands. I am close when I feel Olivia flip us and straddles my dick. Feeling her still pulsating I quickly fall.

"Liv I can't hold..." I release my seed into her. She collapses onto my chest.

"God! Shit that was amazing! Uh liv sorry about.. You know.. I didn't know what to do.."

I feel a soft hand cover my mouth.

_**OOOO olivia and Elliot are smutty ! haha Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Olivia's P.O.V

I slip my hand over Elliot's mouth. I knew what he was doing. But I love him. I trust him.

"Elliot I knew what you were doing, I'm on the pill, and I trust you." I give him a hard kiss to reassure him.

My God! I Love this guy. That was amazing sex but right now is always my favourite. My upper body lying on his chest. Our sweaty naked bodies pressed together, his hands running across my back, my hands across his abs.

"You know what?" I hear him say.

"What?"

"You can't laugh or think I am creepy but, when I have... thought about this, I always thought that I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"What do you mean?" I sit up and face him.

"Well I thought I would feel bad or guilty after. But I feel like this was right!"

"Ya, I have always thought that.

"God! I guess this is what it's like to be in love." Elliot shakes his head and chuckles.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know, I Loved Cathy. Mother of my children, but I was never IN love with her. Olivia Benson, I just fell madly in love with you." Elliot leans up.

"I am in love with you too el." We share a heated kiss.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Detectives? Are you in there?" it was Rachael.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Would you two mind coming to the living room for a meeting?"

"Okay could you give us ten minutes, I'd like to shower." The last part I whisper to Elliot.

"Um yes I guess we could. Just hurry up." I could hint a bit of urgency in her voices.

"Should we just go down? It sounds important."

"Whatever you want my beautiful Livia." He gave a kiss on the forehead and started getting dressed. I love that nick name.

We both got dressed; I slip my cell into my back pocket and we made our way to the living room. As we walked down the stairs I heard a muffled scream and a deep voice. I stopped immediately and turned to Elliot. I hold my finger over my lips to hush him. He doesn't get it. He begins to talk so I put my finger over his mouth and give him a strong look. He gets the message. I try my hardest to listen. "If you scream, you die." It was Dex's voice.

I turn my head to see if Elliot heard it. When I do I can see Elliot laying on the steps with Rachael standing over him. As instinct my hand goes to my hip but doesn't get anything. The quick movement makes Rachael push me. I fall backwards down the stairs and hit the floor with a hard thud.

Dex's attention is turned to me.

"Nice of you to join us detective."

I see Sheryl sitting on the couch with her hands bound behind her back and tape over her mouth. She has tears streaming down her face.

My head hit the floor hard so my vision begins to blur. I can see Dex walk over to me. He picks me up. Dizziness takes over along with a wave of nausea. I am thrown onto the sofa beside Sheryl. Dex tapes my hands together.

"Don't move!" He says before walking towards the staircase.

As soon as he's gone I whisper to Sheryl. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

I can see she doubts me. Hell! I doubt me! When my vision becomes clear and I can sit up without being sick, I lean up to see what Dex is doing. Dex has Elliot laying at the bottom of the stairs and is now tying his hands.

"It was only a sleeper hold, it should keep him quiet for awhile hon." Rachael says to Dex.

"Good, now I need you to go sit beside Olivia."

"Umm okay."

Rachael sat down. Dex came with a roll of duct tape and bound her hands.

"Hey! I thought you said if I got them down here you wouldn't do anything!"

"Ya well I lied! I need to make a call. Hold on a sec."

I look around and notice the power is finally on.

Dex leaves the room and Rachael whispers to me.

"I didn't hurt your partner. I told him he needed to act dead or we would all be killed."

I looked at Elliot. His eyes were open and he was smiling. He looked me straight in the eye and I got his message. He squirmed his way over to me and got himself onto the couch. I bit through the tape. He gently took part of the tape of Sheryl's mouth.

"Do you have a gun anywhere?"

"Yes. In that bookshelf. The GHI encyclopaedia."

Elliot put the tape back over her mouth gently and snuck over to the bookshelf. Meanwhile I was working my way through Rachael's tape. I finally chew through it and Elliot finds the gun. I take my cell out of my back pocket and type "Help hostage sit Sheryl B N B " to the local sheriff and hope to god I have reception and that it looks how I imagine it. I hear Dex hang up.

"El! He's off the phone." I whisper.

Elliot tucks the gun into his sock. He returns to where he previously was. Dex comes back.

"Now! You!" He points to me." Your going to be a feisty thing aren't you! Maybe this will shut you up!"

He makes his way over to Elliot with a gun. He points it at his head.

"NO! Take me!" I yell.

"Shut up!"

"Do whatever you want to me! Just leave him alone. Please?"

"Since you asked so nicely I will spare him but I have plans for you. So I guess it's her turn." He points the gun at Sheryl's head.

"Please just take me, that's all you need."

I see Rachael's face curling up. I know what she is going to do. I just hope to god her arms stay behind her back. The moment she opens her mouth my worst fear comes true. I see her hands rush up to her mouth as she sneezes. Dex automatically points the gun at her head.

"How'd you get your hands undone? How?"

Rachael doesn't answer. Her face shows pure horror.

"It was me! I freed her hands. Take me!" I yell again.

"No!" He says with a smirk. I hear a loud bang. My eyes automatically close but I feel the sensation of the warm thick substance spray across my face. I am horrified to look. The moment I open my eyes I instantly wish I hadn't. I lean over the side of the couch and empty the remains of my stomach at the sight of Rachael's limp, faceless body in my lap. The phone rings twice then stops. It begins a couple seconds later and Dex goes to receive it from the kitchen.

I survey the room Sheryl is sobbing at the body in my lap. I gently roll Rachael off my lap and give Sheryl a hopefully comforting look. Elliot gets off of the floor and makes his way to me. He takes the tape off of my wrists. I quickly wipe the blood off my face with my sleeves. Elliot gives me the gun from the encyclopaedia.

"I have my glock. I will come in from the dining room. If I miss it is all you babe!" He kisses me on the forehead.

He stands in the dining room doorway just off of the living room. I hear Dex tell the person on the other line that he'll be there soon and hang up. I keep my hands behind my back and my view on where Dex should be coming from. I hear Dex yell and I look. Dex I right behind Elliot and hits Elliot on the back of the head with his gun. Elliot falls to the ground.

"I swear to god I will kill him if you don't do what I say!" Dex Yells.

"Okay I will! I will!" I tell him," Anything!"

Dex walks over to me. I shove the gun into the cusions on the couch. He sees the tape off of my wrists.

"I guess your boyfriend."

"Actually it was Rachael."I lie.

"Well she got what she deserved." He threw me down on the ground. I l half land on Rachael I roll off and he begins kicking me on the side. I try to get up but I get a knee in the nose. I get one shot to the groin. I earn enough time to get myself on the couch. He pushed me onto my back. I can see Sheryl looking down at me. Dex is stroking my face and touching everything! I hate that he is doing this. I hate that Sheryl is watching. I hate Storms!

_**The next chapter is going to be pretty brutal, and i am sorry. Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Olivia's P.O.V

"This is the first time I have done this with one of my victims!" Dex says as he roughly grabs at my breast.

I try to fight it.

"Ah Ah Ah, Remember I get what I want, or he gets lead!" He points a gun at Elliot.

I stop struggling and close my eyes. Totally giving up. I feeling everything he does. I can hear him moaning. I can feel him tearing at clothes. I can feel his hard on on my leg.

"MMM I have never had such an exotic beauty!"

I open my eyes for one second. I am in my Bra and panties and he is totally naked. I close my eyes again. I squeeze them shut trying to block out the feeling of lips on my chest. I remember how good it felt when it was Elliot. I feel Dex roughly trying to get his hands between my legs, which I have squeezed shut. Elliot hands were so sweet and soft.

"Remember I get it or he gets it."

Against everything in my body I release the pressure. He pushes my panties aside and pushes and gruby finger inside me. I let one single tear go. I cannot believe this. I feel him licking my stomach. His free hand goes to my underwear. He begins to pull them down. Here it comes. I think to myself. From now on I am no longer Olivia Benson Detective for the NYPD Special Victims Unit, from now on I am Olivia Benson, Former Detective for the NYPD Special Victims Unit. Victim. Kicked out for personal reasons. Totally shut out from the world.

As all these thoughts ring through my head I remember the gun sandwhiched between the couch. I move my hand in between the cusion and feel around. When my hand touches that almost comforting metal, I open my eyes. I put a loving smile on my face. I bring a hand up to Dex's face and stroke his cheek.

He smiles down at me. "So you like this do you?"

"Oh ya!"

I bring the gun up and pull the trigger. It hits his arm. He imediatly stops. He jumps off the couch and grabs his gun.

"Ungratful Bitch!" He shoots one round off.

My sudden surge of energy lets me shoot him again. This one lands in his chest. He puts his hand over the bullet wound and he falls to the ground. Just as I am about to stand I here a loud bang. I turn to see a swat team and local Boston PD officers breaking through the door. I curl myself up to cover my naked body up. I tried to look for my clothes while Swat secured the house. A female officer comes in with a blanket.

"Are you okay detective?"

"Yes I think so... I don't think I sustained any injuries." I answer.

"Okay, as you know I must ask if he raped you?"

"Yes for about two seconds. He penetrated but he didn't... finish."

"Okay well let's get you to the hospital."

I didn't notice until now that I was shaking. I watch as a gurney took Elliot out to an ambulance. I walked out of the house to an ambulance.

"Detective, we are going to take you to the hospital."

I nodded and got into the ambulance I sat on the gurney while the ems asked me questions.

"Um I feel okay other than kinda tired."

"Okay well let's get you laying down and we'll get your head checked out."

As soon as my head hit the pillow I felt a strong surge of pain.

"What's wrong?" The ems asked.

"My head."

He looked at the back of it.

"You have a pretty bad laseration. Lie back down and we will keep you comfortable."

He reached across me for a water bottle. He touched my side and another pain shot through me.

"My side! Oh My God!"

"Okay, detective I have to look. I am sorry." I could tell he was nervous.

I was going to bring my arm up to cover myself but the pain is to great. So I sat and stared at the celing as he opened the blanket. I shivered when the cold air hit my naked body.

"Okay, you have a bullet wound just above your hip."

"What?"

"You may not have felt it with the adrenaline running through your body. It isn't to bad. No exit wound. I'm sorry."

He covered me back up. God I want Elliot!

_**Awe... I am listening to some sad music... y? Anyone else out there find that sad music makes them want to rollar blade or go for a run? REveiw!**_


	8. Chapter 8

|Chapter 8

Narrator's P.O.V

Elliot and Olivia sat on Olivia's bed playing cards. It was 3:30am and they were both keeping each other awake. They both had concussions. Elliot had a fractured rib. Olivia's bullet wound was in her side close to her hip on her right side. It was better than a bullet in the head they both agreed. Sheryl was fine. She was a little scared but she wasn't injured. Dex had internal bleeding from the wounds Olivia left but lived and is being held in the prison ward. He was being charged with 3 counts of attempted murder, 10 counts of murder, and one count of rape. The doctors ordered the two to not sleeping and since it was hard to keep yourself asleep and Olivia could walk quite yet, Elliot made his way to her room.

"Uno!" Olivia yelled.

"You suck! How do you win every single time?"

"I don't know."

"Liv, I can't thank-you enough for what you did. You should have just let me die."

"El.."

"No I mean it I can't bare to think about what he did. It wasn't worth it."

"Elliot... I can live with being raped... I couldn't live without you!"

Elliot leaned over the table and gave her a kiss.

"I Love you livia!"

"I Love You El."

"One more round?"

"What else can we do."

Elliot was released and they transferred Olivia by flight to Mercy general back in New York. Olivia was in the hospital for a couple more days. He was restricted to bed rest for a week. Then she could move around as long as her right leg was immobile. She walked with crutches and stayed on desk duty for a month. She was put through physical therapy. She testified at Dex's trial. Dex got three life sentences and was recognized as the b'n'b terrorist.

Elliot and Olivia talked to the captain and moved in together. They were allowed to work together until it became a problem. And as we all know will happen it never became a problem.

The End

**_YAY HAPPILY EVER AFTER! I GOT THIS STORY DONE IN LIKE A DAY! HAHA YAYA!_**


End file.
